


Uhh yeah they do hte weeds

by Jollywrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chill frisk, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is like 20 here so chill, I haven't wrote in a long time, Mentions of drugs, No bone zone here, alcohol mention, ooc kinda, weed and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollywrites/pseuds/Jollywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while of Frisk, the fallen child, dating the short skeleton named Sans, and well he decided it was time to show her a chill time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhh yeah they do hte weeds

It was a nice day outside, you thought to yourself as your closed eyes looked up at the peaceful, setting sun. You open your eyes slightly, just to look at the shining lake that was in front of you. You then hear foots behind you coming closer, you turn around to see your boyfriend sans "scared ya kid?" He said, grinning "no not really" you smiled up at him and he went to his sit down next to you; "pretty nice outside huh?" He asked you, the white pupils looking up at the sun, you shrugged in response "I guess so, kinda nice to finally just chill out after doing a bunch of ambassador stuff" sans looked at you and his grin got wider "you know kid I can show you a really good time" he winked, not having time to process on what he just said you blushed, sans furrowed his eyebrows looking at you "whats making ya so red- oh OH HAHAHA" he started laughing and you looked at him angrily, he wiped some fake tears "not like that you wierdo.." He said, letting out some few giggles "mabye another time~" he winked at you again, you playfully hit his shoulder "you bone head..." Sans looked hurt "ooo ouch kid" he said as he cletched his chest, that caused you to roll your eyes; "nah kid I'm serious, I have a good remedy to make you chill like me" he started fumbling in his coat pocket, you raised your eyebrows when he got out this plastic bag that had some sort of green grassy substance "wait a minute sans is that weed..?" You said in a low voice, your boyfriend nodded his head.

 "Don't worry frisk, is only the two of us that knows" he winked, you raised your eyebrows again "not even Papyrus knows?" You asked him, he nodded "to innocent". After rolling two joints he have you one, you held it like you saw in the movies " hey kid why don't you use some of your fire magic? Forgot to bring a lighter" you looked at him "you went here to smoke and you forgot about bring a lighter?" You asked and he just shrugged; your index finger lit up with fire and you lit up yours, you put the joint in your mouth and you were about to light up Sans but he put your hand down and went closer to you, so close that front of your joints touched each other, and the fire from yours lit up his, that close contact caused you to blush a little and he just laughed. Sans breathed in the smoke and exhaled, the smoke flowing beautifully out his sockets, nose, and the small cracks in his teeth; after much hesitation you finally breathed it in and went out to a fit of coughs, Sans patted your back "don't worry, is normal for the first timers" he winked at you. 

The second time you breathed you didn't cough and you were finally able to enjoy yourself. The sun had finnaly setted and the stars and Moon woke up, your eyes driffted to Sans, he looked calm and peaceful, you couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey Sans...?" You said and turned your eyes to the lake "yeah kid?" He said in his deep, New York accent "how long has it been since we went up to the surface?" Sans thought for a moment before finnaly saying "well almost 3 years....you were 17 when you fell huh?" He looked at you and you nodded in response "wow kid, almost turning twenty, just close enough to be able to legally drink" he said laughing, you rolled your eyes "who said we can't do it illegally?" You said, joking around, sans shook his head giggling. Getting tired sitting down you layed down on the dirt, Sans followed your lead and layed down next to you, putting his bony hand over yours "Mom's gonna get mad if we come in late..." You breathed in the smoke "we wont, only just 7'oClock, now come on kid just put your worries behind ya" you nodded at your boyfriends words and started closing your eyes, he was right this really was a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> It was litterly 3 o clock and I had nothing to do


End file.
